Locker Room Lovin'
by JH22
Summary: Stan and Kyle have some fun after practice.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle idly tossed the ball to Stan, who swam ahead, kicking strongly, bumping the big yellow ball ahead of him with his chin. The poor freshman sprinted behind him, trying desperately to catch up with some hope of snatching the ball away. Kyle smiled to himself. Stan wasn't pushing himself to go faster; Stan wasn't pushing himself at all. He could outrace almost anyone in the state. Kyle could do the same; he was faster than Stan was. In fact, he was the only person in the state Stan couldn't out swim. They were the top two 50 meter freestyle swimmers in Colorado, each breaking almost all the freestyle records at this pool and three others. Stan stopped in front of the goalie who was staring wild-eyed at Stan and trying to bring himself to block the shot - with his face if need be. Stan palmed the ball and rose up, hem of his black Speedo visible above the rolling water of the South Park pool. Stan let the ball fly, the ball hitting the back of the goal with a loud thud. The goalie slipped under the water, only to rise back up again a few seconds later, a disappointed and frustrated look on his face. Stan swam back to the center of the pool, smiling stupidly at Kyle. Kyle stuck his tongue out at his Super Best Friend and settled himself, Stan treading water comfortably next to him. The sophomore in front of Kyle gave the ball to the player behind him and swam forward. Kyle barrel-rolled around the kid and sprinted toward the player with the ball, rising up menacingly in front of him and raising his hand to shot-block; the player hefted the ball up and Kyle lunged forward, swinging his arm up and around, bringing it down on the poor player's arm. The ball slipped from his fingers and Kyle was off, strong legs propelling him forward, ball in front of his face. Unlike Stan, Kyle didn't like to hide his true power. The ten yards to the two-meter line disappeared in seconds and the ball was floating lazily in the far corner of the goal. Kyle smiled to himself and swam back to the center. Coach blew on his whistle and called the team over. He was looking at Kyle with an angry sheen in his eye.  
>"Ha!" Stan joked, "You fucked up!" Kyle laughed sarcastically and pounced on him, the two wrestling playfully in the water. At one point their crotches brushed together, the heat from their bodies raising the water's temperature just a tiny bit. The two sprang apart and paddled sheepishly toward the assembled group. Some of the underclassmen were stifling giggles. Stan and Kyle listened as their coach babbled on about the upcoming game. Stan rolled his eyes and gave Kyle a sidelong glance.<br>Both the boys had left dry-land sports behind in their sixth grade year. The year-long dusting of snow made football, soccer, or any other field sport unbearable to play. They took to the water, Kyle a little more reluctantly than Stan, joining the district's club swim team and later discovered the joys of water polo in seventh grade. They quickly rose to the top, joining the Junior Olympic team their freshman year and soon getting some national attention. They had scouts coming to every game; colleges with big-name water polo reputations fought tooth-and-claw for them. Stan and Kyle were the best on the team, the glue holding the players together. Stan was their star hole set, Kyle their experienced hole guard. Each game he shut the set down while Stan and the other upperclassman tooled the other team. They usually dominated their opponents, the score a solid twenty to one every time. They had no rivals, only underlings. They were kings.  
>Practice ended with a fierce full court scrimmage. Stan and Kyle were on opposing sides, each starting the sprint. The pool was deathly silent, tension making the air as thick as butter. Coach blew his mighty whistle, and the two pushed off the wall with great force, trying to get ahead of the other in the race to the center of the pool. Coach dropped the ball into the water; Kyle's hand flew out, scooping the ball close to him just as Stan caught up, crashing down on him without mercy. Kyle managed to flick the ball to his chaser - one of the faster girls on the team, while he freed himself from Stan and swam down the pool, Stan by his side.<br>"Easy there hotshit," Kyle taunted, "I don't particularly enjoy you raping me." Stan belly-laughed and watched the scrimmage progress. The girl - Sarah - passed to Jon, the only lefty on the team, who passed to Red, who flicked it to the hole set only to have the ball stolen away. Stan started his leisurely swim down the pool to set up offense when Kyle slipped behind him. The Jew caught up to the player with the ball and popped it out of his hand, cupping it in midair and flipping his body around so he could sprint back toward the goal, ball in possession. He heard his teammates yelling, splashes nearby; Stan was hot on his tail. Kyle curved his path of approach and started to swim perpendicular to the goal. He scooped the ball up and lobbed it to the corner of the goal just as Stan swam on top of him.  
>Kyle rolled onto his stomach as Stan's body covered his, their limbs getting twisted together. Luckily they were in the shallow end; Stan - being the stronger of the two - righted them and helped disentangle their legs. Kyle blushed as his hand passed dangerously close to Stan's package.<br>Practice ended without further incident, and the team hit the showers. Kyle rubbed shampoo into his curls while Stan rubbed himself down with soap. The harsh light of the locker room glinted off of Stan's wet body, making his already defined muscles that much more impressive. Since he was a spoiled, rebel child, Stan had managed to goad Randy into letting him get a tattoo when he was sixteen. A key wrapped in barbed wire colored the skin above his left hip; the skin art was beautifully done, no doubt expensive, and made Stan seem that much more badass.  
>Kyle discovered his inner rainbows when he was in fifth grade after falling ass over elbows for the stoic local buttwipe Craig. After hiding his feelings he finally gave up and turned into South Park's closeted homosexual. Not that closeted, however. He had caught Randy in a bit of an intoxicated condition in eighth grade and managed to persuade his friend's tipsy father to sign the papers for a piercing he wanted. He came home proudly, a sterling silver bar pushed through the skin of his bellybutton. Sheila never found out, she thought he had somehow scratched the dimple on her son's stomach, never suspected something more rebellious. Stan had discovered the piercing during one of their sleepovers. He was tickling Kyle silly when he tweaked the cold silver bar. Kyle had moaned wantonly, and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, face as red as his hair. Stan had laughed and lifted his shirt to check out the jewelry. Ever since the incident the half-hearted gay jokes started.<br>Kyle later got his collarbones pierced, then his hips. Sheila almost went batshit crazy when she found the two small bars in Kyle's collarbones, but soon got over it once Kyle used some reverse-psychological reasoning on his mother. Now Sheila thought her son's various piercings were the shit.  
>Kyle padded to his bag and dropped his Speedo. Stan walked by him then, slapping his bare ass with all too much force. Kyle yelped and yelled something incoherent but most likely offensive in Stan's direction. The offender laughed and put up his hands before digging through his bag for his towel. Once the towel was coaxed out Stan also slipped his Speedo from his hips, revealing his beautiful nine-inch circumcised sausage. Kyle glanced over and tried his best not to be obvious about staring at his Super Best Friend's junk. Stan seemed to be unusually perceptive today.<br>"If you want to lick it that bad," Stan joked, "Go ahead." the brunet winked and shook his hips inviting. Kyle cleared his throat and glared at him. The last of the boys on the team were filing out of the locker room. Kyle slipped his jeans on and fished through his bag for a tank top or something. Stan was still standing there shaking his hips, naked as the day he was born.  
>"You're gonna give yourself a boner," Kyle said tiredly. Stan raised one eyebrow and wagged his hips faster, harder. Soon his dick was swelling with blood and a lusty, embarrassed flush colored his cheeks.<br>"Woops," Stan muttered, "Better go take care of this..."

_Fuck this… _Kyle groaned and dropped the black tank top; he reached for Stan's hand, yanking his naked Super Best Friend to the wall of lockers and pushing him against it. Stan stared at him with wide eyes. Kyle smirked and bent down, sitting on his heels. He grasped Stan's dick, fast enough so Stan couldn't pull away and gave it a few strokes. Stan sucked in a deep breath and Kyle could see his thighs clench. He smiled up at Stan through his eyelashes and licked the tip of his dick. Stan bit his lip as Kyle put his lips around the head of his penis and slowly went down, devious tongue running along the bulging vein running along the underside of Stan's dick. Stan moaned and Kyle hummed pleasantly in response; Kyle bobbed his head, twisting slightly to please Stan just a little bit more.

"I always…had a feeling…you were gay," Stan breathed, knotting his fingers in Kyle's hair. Kyle laughed around Stan's cock and continued sucking, pumping what he couldn't reach. He was actually quite surprised Stan was letting him suck him off. Stan groaned and pushed Kyle's mouth down on his dick, coming in his mouth. Kyle swallowed greedily and licked his Super Best Friend clean. Stan stood there, leaning against the lockers, legs shaking, as Kyle stood up and pulled his black tank top on. Stan stared at his Super Best Friend, flabbergasted and very confused.

"What…the fuck? Just happened?" Stan asked, pushing away from the lockers to snatch his underwear and pants. Kyle smiled at him and yanked on his shoes.

"You got blown, obviously," Kyle muttered. They dressed in silence, Kyle finally lugging his backpack and bag onto his shoulder to wait for Stan. Finally, once the last shoelace was tied, Stan stood up and faced his Super Best Friend. Kyle stared at him, afraid of what he was going to say.

"I think you could've picked a better way to come out of the closet," Stan murmured, a half smile gracing his face. Kyle exhaled and looked into Stan's eyes. "How long?"

He glanced at his Super Best Friend with raised brows.

"How long what?" Kyle asked. Stan rolled his eyes and turned toward the entrance to the locker room.

"I'll text you later," he called to Kyle, disappearing through the door to his car. Kyle stared after him, confused and more than a little pissed off. He clapped a hand to his forehead, hoping he didn't fuck up as much as he thought he did.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Kyle pulled it out and flipped it open.

_We should do that again sometime. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle shifted from foot to foot in the shallow end of the pool nervously. Stan crouched next to him, ready to start the sprint. The two stared at the referee (who was well known to call them out on offenses the two didn't commit) with mild displeasure. The ref walked up to the edge of the pool and Kyle was in fast-mode; he dropped into a crouch and flung his arm back to grasp the wall. The whistle shrieked, and Kyle was off, white water trailing behind him. He snatched the ball away, flinging it to Stan just as other other team's sprinter crashed on top of Kyle. The wiry redhead growled and wrapped a leg around the kid's hip, pushing him away to drive toward the goal. The rest of the team was setting up, using their favorite play - each member driving to their spots to open Stan up for a pass. Stan flung the ball to Jon and drove in. The ball was lobbed to Stan, who was immediately surrounded by other players. Luckily Stan had the legs to haul his body out of the water to flick the bright ball to Kyle. He rose to meet it half way and cannoned the thing into the goal before crashing into the water. He heard boys cheering and assumed he made the shot.  
>Stan smiled at him as he breaststroked back to the lineup, ready to shut down the hole. The whistle blew and the opposing team charged forward. Stan towered over the player in possession, legs churning furiously to keep the position. Kyle watched as the player desperately lobbed the ball toward the hole set. He felt the kid tense up in preparation for the ball and jerked forward; Kyle wrapped his arms around the kid's ribs and stayed close, releasing his hold to steal the ball away as the player cried out in frustration.<br>The game proceeded smoothly, Stan and Kyle working as a well-oiled and efficient machine. The score was twelve to seven at the end of the fourth quarter. Stan made a fantastic half-court shot just before the buzzer was about to sound, earning the South Park Manatees their thirteenth point and third consecutive state victory. They got out of the pool cheering, going to shake the other team's hands with big grins on their faces.  
>Kyle leapt into Stan's arms, laughing loudly. "Way to kick some ass, dude, that last shot was fuckin' amazing!" Stan smiled down at him and pulled him closer.<br>"I think I deserve a reward," Stan whispered, a sly smirk on his face. Kyle blushed and pulled away, turning to grab his bag to go change. Stan reached after his Super Best Friend, dick twitching at the thought of that afternoon. They hadn't talked about it much, Kyle tagging the occurrence as an 'incident', but Stan seemed to want to get closer. Kyle never mentioned anything.  
>Stan was following him quickly, desperately, the anticipation of any kind of statement hanging in the air. Stan passed the grimy showers of the locker room and reached for Kyle, turning him abruptly and holding the Jew in place.<br>"Kyle," Stan growled, "I know my reaction wasn't the best and-"  
>"No, really?"<br>"Dude let me finish. I was surprised, I never thought you were gay-"  
>"Stan I got my bellybutton pierced and occasionally wear makeup. If that doesn't scream faggot I don't know what does."<br>Stan blinked, "When do you wear makeup? Never mind that's not relevant, the point is I really like you. A lot. All my emo bullshit and fooling around with Testabitch were my cover. I've had a crush on you since seventh grade, dude." He didn't mention the times Wendy tried to fuck him, leaving when he couldn't get it up.  
>Kyle stilled, turning the information through his brain at a snail's pace, pulling every word apart for some lie or deeper meaning. His silence was terrifying. Stan's heart raced, body tensing, preparing for rejection. Then, Kyle smiled broadly, wrapping his arms around Stan's neck. Winning state and realizing Kyle's Super Best Friend was gay for him too? Best day ever.<br>"I think we should've come out sooner," he murmured before pressing his lips against Stan's. He pressed back against the redhead passionately, slipping his tongue in between Kyle's lips and exploring every surface in the redhead's mouth. He ran a hand down Kyle's chest and rubbed his bellybutton, pulling away to see why the bar wasn't there. Neither were the hip bars, nor the collarbone studs. Kyle raised his eyebrows.  
>"I can't wear anything during a game," he stated, his infamous 'no shit, dumbass' look plastered onto his features. Stan rolled his eyes and searched through the small pockets of Kyle's bag, removing his hand and presenting the silver bars to his Super Best Friend. Kyle raised an eyebrow and slipped the bars back into their proper places. The light of the locker room twinkled off of the silver. Stan's Speedo tented and he hauled Kyle into the handicapped stall. They were on each other in seconds, Stan hauling Kyle up and pressing him against the tiled wall, rutting against him forcefully. Kyle wrapped his legs around Stan's hips and moaned in Stan's mouth. He threw his head back as Stan palmed him through his Speedo and clamped down in his neck. Kyle moaned loudly and Stan bit down harder, hoping he redhead got the message to be quieter. The redhead groaned and Stan smiled, his Super Best Friend's Adam's apple bobbing against his tongue. Kyle rolled his hips against Stan's hand, tightening his legs, begging for more.<br>Stan released Kyle and tugged the redhead's Speedo down to his thighs; he dropped to his knees and licked the head if the redhead's weeping cock, smiling as Kyle's thigh twitched. Stan licked him again from base to tip and swallowed, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over the vein bulging and pulsing up the underside of Kyle's penis. He bobbed his head and heard Kyle moan above him. He glanced up and saw Kyle licking three fingers, wrapping his long red tongue around each digit in turn. He felt Kyle shift and kept his pace as the redhead reached down to slip a finger inside his twitching entrance. Stan moaned and bobbed his head faster, cock hard and angry between his legs. Kyle added more fingers while Stan worked; Stan could see the gorgeous redhead almost fisting himself. He must do this a lot, Stan thought absentmindedly. Then Kyle pushed Stan back, forcing him to lie flat on his back Kyle was hovering over his hips in milliseconds. Kyle grasped Stan's cock and pressed it against his entrance, lube be damned. Kyle dropped on him, rolling his hips as his twitching hole sucked Stan's cock inside. Stan arched up and Kyle curled up on himself, pressing his hands to Stan's chest for support. The Jew lifted himself from Stan's cock and fell over Stan's torso. He moved up and down, rolling his hips and burying his face in Stan's neck to stifle his moans of ecstasy. Stan grunted each time Kyle's hips met his own, moaning intermittently each time Kyle snapped his hips forward.  
>Stan braced himself and sat up, Kyle fell back onto his legs. The redhead wrapped his legs around Stan's hips to keep his Super Best Friend inside him as Stan adjusted their position. He pounded into Kyle, changing his angle every few thrusts. Finally Kyle jerked and bit into his knuckles to quiet a loud moan. Stan suddenly because hyperaware of the people changing, grieving, and celebrating in the room around them. He snapped his hips forward, hitting Kyle's prostate hard, and grasped the redhead's cock. He pumped it between thrusts, smirking as the redhead twitched and tensed violently as he was constantly barraged with pleasure. Stan could feel Kyle's muscles contract with approaching orgasm; he sped up, hoping to cum with the redhead.<br>Kyle's face scrunched up and he arched off of the floor, mouth open in a silent scream of pure ecstasy. Stan froze as the redhead's inner muscles clenched and released around him; Kyle's legs twitched and jerked as white hot come splattered across his stomach and Stan's hand. Kyle relaxed slowly, legs still twitching with exhaustion. Stan pulled out, Kyle wincing as his hard cock brushed oversensitive nerves. Kyle leaned up, grunting with the effort, and grasped Stan's dick.  
>Stan almost jizzed himself as Kyle swallowed him whole, nose pressed against his pubis bone. The redhead bobbed his head, hand sneaking up his thigh to grasp Stan's balls. Stan's legs and abdominals twitched warningly. Kyle rolled one testicle in his fingers; the redhead abandoned Stan's cock and lapped his balls, pumping his cock furiously. Stan could feel the approaching orgasm and tugged Kyle's mouth back to his head. The redhead licked the slit and went back to work. Stan groaned and bucked into his Super Best Friend's mouth, face scrunching up as he blew his load down Kyle's throat. Kyle moaned around his dick, sending pleasant tingles through Stan's body. He stood up wearily, heaving Kyle to his feet as well. They pulled on their respective Speedos, and cracked the door. A few boys were watching the bathroom wearily; Kyle cursed silently and replaced the door, locking it once more.<br>"We're gonna have to wait until everyone leaves," he muttered covering the toilet set with paper and sat down heavily. "My asshole hurts." Stan laughed and bent down to kiss Kyle. The redhead smiled and leaned into it; Stan pressed his tongue to Kyle's teeth and the Jew let him in excitedly. They carried on like this for awhile, restraint and tiredness not allowing them to continue any further.

Kyle pulled away, a small smile on his lips. "Stay with me, Stan," he murmured, "I want to love outside the locker room." Stan grinned and planted a kiss on Kyle's prominent nose.

"Forever."


End file.
